Timeline
Below is the fictional timeline of major events in the Hellboy Cinematic Universe. Events featured in/referred to in: * - Hellboy (2004) * - Hellboy: Sword of Storms (2006) * - Hellboy : Blood & Iron (2007) * - Hellboy Iron Shoes (2007) * - Hellboy II Golden Army (2008) - Hellboy :Rise of Blood Queen (2019) Timeline Prehistory: Millions of years the monstrous entites known as Ogdru Jahad - The Seven Gods of Chaos were locked away in therie "Crystal Prison" to slumber in coldest regions of space ,''waiting to reclaim Earth... and burn the heavens '''Ancient Times' : Elves are known to have existed even in the time of ancient Egyptians, having existed alongside humans. Then when humans become consumed by their greed, it causes a war that threatens the magical creatures as they are drove further into their territories. The ruler of elves - king Balor - grew desperate in his attempts to save his people. All seemed lost, until a Goblin blacksmith offered the king to build an army of invincible mechanical warriors. The king's son, Prince Nuada, convinced his father to accept the offer. Shortly after the Golden Army was built with the Crown of Bethmora allowing Balor to command the army. However, Balor learned the Golden Army were more dangerous as he witness them kill the human army outwith any remorse. This convinces Balor to forge a truce with the humans where they would keep control over cities while the fairy folk remain the forests and wilds. To cement the truce, the golden army was sealed underground in Bethmora while one third of the crown is given to the humans while remaining two were kept by king Baloer and his daughter Nuala. As the Elves follow their terms of the truce, only Nuada believed that humans would eventually broke their vows and enters exile with the intention to return when his people needed him most. 12,000 years ago the Tales of the Troll Markets first appear as early as 12,000 B.C.E., in the region now known as the Sahara Desert - then, a lush and fertile paradise. As the climate grew arid, the human and magical populations migrated outward, spreading across Europe and Asia. Dark Ages Sammael ''' long ago plagued the villages of Europe until he was sealed in a Saint Statue containing salt and tears of thousands Angels thus repressing demonic spirit. During the inquisition of 1478, almost all contact with and record of magical creatures disappeared; only a handful of poems and legends survives. Nearly two centuries later, fires ravaging through London revealed the ruins of a Troll Market beneath the city. At the time, authorities insisted that the remains of the Market were in fact the foundations of Londinium, a town established by the Romans circa 400 B.C.E. '''The Great Troll Migration The Great Troll Migration took place during the late Victorian period, when thousands of trolls stowed away on ships to America, living in cargo holds and subsisting on rats and other small vermin. They first established colonies in New York, then spread down the East Coast. However, they were far from the first magical creatures to make their way to the New World; records indicate that Spanish soldiers found native enclaves in Central and South America as early as 1512. In 1799, French explorers discovered a cache of ancient Egyptian tablets. The most famous of these is, of course, the Rosetta Stone, but in 1822, Jean-Francois Champollion deciphered passages on another tablet that referred to a bazaar frequented by magical creatures. Unfortunately, the tablet was destroyed in the great Paris flood of 1910, and only Champollion's incomplete translation has survived. Re-Discovery In 1836, occultist and explorer John Deak discovered a thriving Troll Market underneath the London Bridge. Deak's diary, containing detailed notes and drawings, remains the most comprehensive human record of the Troll Market of that time. The diary containing Deak's record of his trip to the Troll Market was discovered in 1893 by workers demolishing the building where it had been stored with a handful of other artifacts of unknown origin. Both diary and artifacts remained in the possession of a private collector until 1946, when they were purchased by the British government. They currently reside in the vaults of the British Museum. Modern Times: In 1939, young Professor Bruttenholm (aka Professor Broom) fights against Erzsebet Ondrushko, a vampiress who bathed in the blood of innocents to stay young after selling her soul to the Queen of Witches, the goddess Hecate. During his encounters, he was too late to save a girl's from Erzsebet and the priest who accompanied him was corrupted as Erzsebet questioned his belief in God. Eventually, she was exposed to the sun, but her ashes returned to her mansion, right to a statue of Hecate. Broom leaves for Germany, for his eventual encounter of Hellboy. In 1944, with the help of Russian mystic Grigori Rasputin, the Nazis build a dimensional portal off the coast of Scotland and intend to free the Ogdru Jahad—monstrous entities imprisoned in deep space—to aid them in defeating the Allies. Rasputin opens the portal with the aid of his disciples, Ilsa von Haupstein and Obersturmbannführer Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, member of the Thule Society and Adolf Hitler's top assassin. An Allied team is sent to destroy the portal, guided by a young scientist named Trevor Bruttenholm, who is well-versed in the occult. The German team is killed and the portal is destroyed—in the process absorbing Rasputin—while Haupstein and Kroenen escape. The Allied team discovers that an infant demon with a right hand of stone came through the portal; they dub him "Hellboy" and Bruttenholm adopts him. During Christmas 1955, a young Hellboy is told a bedtime story by his adoptive father, Trevor Bruttenholm, of an ancient war between human and magical creatures. 60 years later, FBI agent John Myers is transferred to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD) at the request of Bruttenholm, where he meets the adult Hellboy and a psychic, amphibious humanoid named Abe Sapien. He learns that a third BPRD member, Liz Sherman, has recently checked into a mental hospital to protect others from her volatile pyrokinetic abilities. Despite regular visits and coaxing from Hellboy, she is determined not to return. Kroenen and Haupstein resurrect Rasputin in the mountains of Moldova and the three unleash a demon known as Sammael. Rasputin imbues Sammael with the power to reincarnate and split his essence, causing two of the creature's eggs to hatch and mature each time one dies. Rasputin visits Liz as she sleeps, activating her powers and almost destroying the hospital. Myers convinces her to return to the Bureau.Sammael's ability to multiply becomes a problem, as Hellboy repeatedly kills it, dozens are born. Concluding the eggs are in the sewer, Hellboy, Abe and several FBI agents go down the sewer to destroy them. Abe is injured while looking for the eggs, while Kroenen kills most of the agents. Kroenen, whose mutilated body is run by mechanical parts, shuts himself down, pretending to be defeated. Kroenen's body is brought to the bureau. FBI Director Tom Manning is angered by Hellboy's recklessness. Myers takes Liz out for coffee and to talk. Hellboy, jealous, covertly follows them, leaving the bureau unguarded. Kroenen reanimates himself and Rasputin appears at the bureau, confronting Professor Bruttenholm. Rasputin offers him a vision of the future, showing Hellboy is the agent that will destroy the world. Rasputin, respecting Bruttenholm for raising Hellboy, directs a quick death. Bruttenholm is stabbed in the neck by Kroenen and dies clutching a rosary. Manning takes over the BPRD and locates Rasputin's mausoleum in an old cemetery outside Moscow, Russia. A team led by Manning and Hellboy enters the mausoleum, but swiftly becomes separated. Hellboy and Manning find their way to Kroenen's lair and defeat him. Hellboy reunites with Liz and Myers at Sammael's new nest, but the creatures overwhelm them. Liz uses her pyrokinetic powers to incinerate the Sammaels and their eggs. Hellboy, Liz and Myers lose consciousness and are captured by Rasputin and Haupstein. Rasputin sucks Liz's soul out of her body, then tells Hellboy to release the Ogdru Jahad in return for her soul. Hellboy awakens his true power as Anung un Rama, causing his horns to regrow, and begins to release the Ogdru Jahad. Myers breaks out of his restraints, subdues Haupstein, and reminds Hellboy that he can defy his destiny. Remembering his true self and what Bruttenholm brought him up to be, Hellboy breaks his horns, reseals the Ogdru Jahad and stabs Rasputin with one of his broken horns. Instead of dying, though, Rasputin is possessed by a creature from the Ogdru Jahad. The tentacled Behemoth bursts out of his body and grows to immense size, killing him and Haupstein. Hellboy allows himself to be swallowed by the beast, then detonates a belt of hand grenades and destroys it from the inside. He whispers something in Liz's ear and she is revived. When she asks how her soul was returned, Hellboy replies that he said "Hey, you on the other side, let her go, because for.. for her I'll cross over, and then you'll be sorry'. Liz and Hellboy share a kiss. In 2006 in the middle of an unspecified mission which sees Hellboy, Liz Sherman and Abe Sapien battling bat-worshipping Mayan zombies who are led by a gigantic zombie bat. The group are eventually able to defeat their opponents when Liz unleashes her pyrokinetic powers, although she is still unsure of her ability to control her powers. Meanwhile, Japanese folklore expert Professor Sakai obtains an ancient scroll containing the myth of two demonic brothers, Thunder and Lightning. Hundreds of years ago, the brothers roamed the earth, unleashing storms on the lands of a Japanese Lord. In exchange for mercy, the Lord promised to give them his beautiful daughter. One of the Lord's samurai warriors was in love with the daughter and hid her in a shrine to protect her. Armed with the Sword of Storms, a mystical sword imbued with an ancient spell to defeat Thunder and Lightning, the warrior fought the brothers and trapped both demons' spirits in the sword. Although his lands and daughter had been saved, the Lord was not pleased since the warrior's actions meant the Lord had broken a promise. In an act of vengeance, the Lord summoned the gods to turn the warrior to stone and then killed his daughter in the shrine. In current-day Japan, Professor Sakai is possessed by the spirits of Thunder and Lightning while reading the scroll. The demonic brothers send the professor in search of the mystical sword. After he attacks the sword collector who currently owns the sword, the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense is alerted and Hellboy, Kate Corrigan, and a psychic named Russell Thorne are called in with a team to investigate. During the investigation, Hellboy picks up a discarded katana and vanishes to another dimension that is reminiscent of ancient Japan. Hellboy meets a wise kitsune, who tells him that the sword he holds is the Sword of Storms and that the goal of his journey lies to the east. Hellboy travels through the alternate universe and learns that he can only return to his own world by breaking the sword, although that will also free the demonic brothers. Along the way Hellboy encounters several mythical Yōkai, sent by the still possessed Professor Sakai, who try to steal the sword from him, including a kappa, a trio of rokurokubi, a group of nukekubi (in a segment of the film that is adapted almost verbatim from the comic book story, Heads), a Jorōgumo, Gashadokuro, tengu, Yomotsu-shikome, and the restless ghost of the Lord's daughter. Hellboy is able to outsmart or defeat all of them. Meanwhile, Abe Sapien and Liz Sherman are called to the sites of disturbing earthquakes and discover that Thunder and Lightning are summoning their brothers, the Dragons. They meet the same kitsune who guided Hellboy and are instructed to stop the dragons. One of the dragons attacks them but Liz manages to hold it back using her pyrokinetic abilities. Professor Sakai, in the meantime, has gone to the shrine where the Lord killed his daughter, followed by Kate and Russell who have just survived an attack by several objects from Japanese folklore. At the same time, Hellboy is tricked into destroying the sword by the giant Oni (who faded away before the final blow can be struck) which releases Thunder and Lightning, frees Professor Sakai, and sends Hellboy to the shrine as well. Hellboy eventually manages to trap both spirits in the sword again. As a result, the dragons are sealed back into the underworld. The ghosts of the daughter and the Lord possess Kate and Russell, in order to replay the daughter's execution. Hellboy accidentally frees the ghost of the samurai warrior from his stone form trying to save Kate, and then convinces the Lord to forgive his daughter and the warrior, thereby breaking the cycle of their unending deaths. The spirits depart, thankful to Hellboy and the others for helping them. 2007 a haunted mansion in the Hamptons, on Long Island,is bought by a friend of an important Senator who provides the B.P.R.D. with funds, is brought to the B.P.R.D.'s attention. The elderly Professor Bruttenholm decides to investigate it himself, taking top BPRD agents, Hellboy, Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien and a new B.P.R.D. member named Sidney Leach who is a human metal detector who has never seen any action in the field. Much to Bruttenholm's horror, it turns out that the ghosts are the victims of Erzsebet Ondrushko, who is soon going to be resurrected by her two harpy/hag servants. While the others deal with her hag minions, phantom wolf packs, and a werewolf transformed from one of Bruttenholm's old friends, Bruttenholm settles his affairs with Erzsebet once and for all. He mixes her bath with holy water and stabs her with a stake destroying her permanently. Hellboy ends up battling Hecate herself, who has been watching him for some time and desires him to embrace his true destiny: one that includes the destruction of mankind. However, Hellboy has no interest in his destiny and prefers protecting Earth. A fight then ensures, resulting in each blow to Hecate causing her to grow in size before Hellboy discovers her weakness: sunlight and she reverts back into a statue. In 2008 ,King Balor and his court reside under New York City. The monarch still honors the truce between humans and elves, though he acknowledges that what humans do is their nature as much of his territory was taken by them. However, Balor learns of Nuada having murdered humans at an auction house where the piece of the Crown of Bethmora was held. Nuada attended his father's court to obtain two remaining pieces of the crown while attempting to rally his kin to join him. Balor attempts to reason with his son one last time before being left with no option to sentence Nuada to death. Though Nuala accepted her own death because of their link, expressing remorse in the aftermath of his actions, Nuada refuses to accept his fate as he fights through the Butcher Guards to kill Balor and take the crown fragment in his father's possession. By that time, Nuala escaped and fled to the Troll Market for the map leading to Bethmora. While in the Troll Market, Nuala crosses paths with the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense as they were searching for clues regarding the events at the auction house. Hellboy had a confrontation with the troll Mr. Wink and killed him, with Nuada learning of his friend's death as he unleashes the last forest elemental to kill Hellboy. Through the attempt on Hellboy's life failed, Nuada manages to instill in Hellboy's mind that humanity will never accept him. Nuada later uses his link to Nuala to locate headquarters, infiltrating it with little difficulty while learning his sister hid the final crown piece. Before he could find it, Nuala triggers the alarm and Nuada spirits her away to Bethmora after mortally wounding Hellboy, telling Abe to bring the crown piece if he ever wants to see Nuala again. At Bethmora, once Abe arrives with the last crown piece, Nuada revives the Golden Army to destroy the BPRD agents before Hellboy openly declares a challenge for the right to the crown. As Hellboy is the son of the fallen one, Nuada is forced to accept the challenge and loses. Warning Hellboy to kill him, Nuada attempts to kill the demon from behind before Nuala stabs herself in the heart to end her brother's life at the cost of her own. The fate of the Elves with the last of their royal family death is unknown.